User talk:Kirkburn
RE: Content Attribution Concerns Hi Kirkburn, thank you for reaching out to me. I understand what you are saying however the article, First Serpentine War and some others I've copied from have been completley written by myself. I wrote that article on the Ninjago Wiki in 2018 on my other account Ninjagothebomb. Therefore by copying it, it's not plagarism becuase I wrote it, just on a different wiki. Again thanks for reaching out to me, I hope I've cleared up some stuff. I would never plagarise others work, I only copied things from the Ninjago wiki that I spent time writing. The Ninja Warrior "A Ninja Never Accepts Defeat" (talk) 21:36, November 1, 2019 (UTC) :This information is inaccurate. Not only did he not make the page in 2018 (The page was made in 2015 by a different user). He never once edited the article. Kickburn, would it be possible for you to remove two images that I created that Ninjagwarrior added here? Ninjawarrior adapted different versions of the wiki wordmark I created for this wiki (uploaded using my bot login). https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png which he adapted to https://ninjagospinjitzumasters.fandom.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png . And https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/File:Awardgoldenlloyd.png https://ninjagospinjitzumasters.fandom.com/wiki/File:Awardgoldenlloyd.png Which he unlike my wiki wordmark made no modifications to. Thanks. --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 23:25, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Excuse me! I spent hours editing that wordmark. It's not yours, I have not copied your's. I got it off the web when I searched up, Ninjago logos and editied it on photoshop and preview on my mac. Kickburn, Toa Kopaka Nuva is only doing this because I told Buddermeow (Ninjago Wiki bureaucrat) that she was democratic and rude for what she did to me. Although I will take the golden lloyd photo away because I see how that can be taken as plagarism, I will not take down my wordmark! The wordmark, I spent countless hours editing and contrasting, it's mine, and no. Do not lie to me, Toa Kopaka Nuva I made the ariticles that I am copying. And half of the ones a didn't make I went to and editied the writing. Like Serpentine War, which was basically all my info that I went back on my old account to edit. The Ninja Warrior "A Ninja Never Accepts Defeat" (talk) 06:43, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm on my Ninjago wiki admin account since I was blocked for a year from my previous edit. Just to clear up a few things. NinjagoTheBomb, the user he claimed to be denied being him https://ninjagospinjitzumasters.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:The_Ninja_Warrior?diff=prev&oldid=1185 . The wiki logo should have not taken him an hour to edit so this is definitly a lie as the statement is that it is possible to find it via Google. The official Ninjago Logo is monocromatic, while I have added gradients and shading to mine. The current one is an obvious overlay of https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ninjago/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png/revision/20190401032904 Thanks for helping us out Kirkburn. --Min-droid (talk) 13:19, November 2, 2019 (UTC) It is no overlay and do not tell me how long it took me to edit, you don't know, you weren't there AND I DIDN' STEAL YOUR PHOTOS! How many times must I tell you before you listen. The Ninja Warrior "A Ninja Never Accepts Defeat" (talk) 22:37, November 2, 2019 (UTC) RE: War For All of Time Actually I wrote this https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/War_For_All_of_Time article. You can even check. I did it on my friends account, so if anyone should be removing it, it should be them, as I told them I would be taking back my articles. The Ninja Warrior "A Ninja Never Accepts Defeat" (talk) 23:37, February 7, 2020 (UTC) : That is not how the site license works - you can't "take it back", because it has been released under CC-BY-SA. Please attribute the source of the article, even if you originally wrote it. Kirkburn (talk) 20:08, February 10, 2020 (UTC)